


幻想夜

by ninedeers



Category: Detective Conan, Magic Kaito
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninedeers/pseuds/ninedeers
Summary: “我要结婚了，白马。”黑羽的声音冷得像月光，打碎了他的幻想。





	1. 前夜

**Author's Note:**

> “我要结婚了，白马。”黑羽的声音冷得像月光，打碎了他的幻想。

01 前夜

白马回到黑羽快斗的小公寓时，房间里的玫瑰香气满的几乎溢出门框，像甜点里加了过量的蜂蜜，甜到发腻，他能想到卧室里是怎样淫靡的场景，这个omega从来不会亏待自己。

公文包和外套被放在客厅的沙发上，他稍一转头就能看到黑羽那张和家人的合照端端正正摆在茶几上。江古田的家里，大概就这张照片黑羽最宝贝，上大学后也被带到了这里。

“你太慢了。”卧室的门被打开了，满身诱人甜味的omega从里面走了出来，不满的抱怨着，“我等不及了。”

黑羽打白马进门就闻到了他毫无收敛浓郁的波特酒的气味，被omega气味刺激的alpha信息素充满攻击性，撩得omega下面直流水，捅在后面疯狂震动的玩具顿时变得索然无味。他几乎是连滚带爬的下了床，腿软得在地上摊了一会才爬起来，木质的地板上留了一滩水印，被欲望烧红了眼的omega管不了羞耻不羞耻的问题，扶着墙就出去找操。

他还穿着白色衬衫，纽扣没全打开，被汗湿的衣裳黏在身上，双腿有些打颤，插着的自慰棒嗡嗡嗡的响着，全身散发着香气邀请alpha来享用他。

黑羽跌跌撞撞的扑进白马的怀里，毛绒绒的脑袋钻到白马颈侧嗅了一口浓郁的酒香，从腺体里散发出的气味美极了，“快点！”他嘴里催促着，解着白马的皮带，平日修长灵活的手变得格外不听话，颤抖着使不上劲。被束缚着的巨大阴茎从褪下的裤子里弹了出来，alpha完全勃起的性器顶在黑羽小腹，烫得发情的omega发颤。

被黑羽咬着的自慰棒被扯出来扔在地上，肿胀充血的肛口不停的收缩着，淫水顺着腿往下流，渴望被抚慰的omega小声的说着调情的话，引诱着面前的alpha。

黑羽被摁着跪趴在沙发上，滚烫的脸颊贴在冰凉的皮质沙发，臀部翘起，腰部下凹，背位的入侵插得更深，细腰被白马狠狠掐住，肩胛骨被舔着，强烈的快感让他全身酸软无力，稍一松手就整个人就能摊在靠垫上。

黑羽穴浅，捅进两指就可以摸到前列腺，混血alpha粗长的性器让他又爱又恨，龟头总能破开紧闭着的生殖腔口挤进窄小的生殖腔，坚硬的顶部一下又一下的冲撞着高热柔软的内壁，操得黑羽哭着求饶，却又舍不得这绝顶的快感。

发情期的生殖腔口松动，被顶了两下就颤巍巍的开了口，白马胯下用力，整根肉棒操进穴里，柔软的生殖腔被塞得满当当，敏感的穴肉被激得猛缩，紧紧咬着alpha的巨物，勃起许久的前端猛得颤了两下射出了精，浊白的精液喷在深蓝色的沙发上色情得很。

客厅里波特酒混合玫瑰的气味掩盖了精液的檀腥味，不论是alpha还是omega都沉浸在激烈的性交中，白马成结射进黑羽生殖器中时，黑羽已经无力的瘫软在沙发上，被白马抱起搂在怀里，下身紧贴，alpha漫长的射精让黑羽感觉下腹发涨，生殖腔被填得饱胀，撒娇得求着白马放过他。小腹被搓揉的舒适感让他忍不住呻吟，又不满于此的去吻白马的唇，牙齿轻轻咬着柔软的下唇，舌尖舔舐着齿缝，像爱人一样。

清理完的黑羽一丝不挂的窝在床上，过度使用的肛口还没合上，被橘色的灯光照着的皮肤柔软光滑，腰上腿上的指痕清晰可见，白马抚摸着他，修长的手指最终落在了防咬环上，这个他戴了八年的东西，底下柔软多汁的腺体也被藏了八年，他还能想起第一次也是最后一次触碰它的情景。

“我要结婚了，白马。”黑羽的声音冷得像月光，打碎了他的幻想。

黑色的仿皮质防咬环，完美贴合颈部曲线，锁住omega最脆弱的器官，包括平时溢散的低浓度信息素，复杂的解锁模式有效的保护了omega的安全，被强制标记的威胁。

白马探认识黑羽快斗八年了，这个颈环是他的保护罩，无论如何都不肯摘下，作为omega他天不怕地不怕，唯独完全标记是他的雷区，碰不得。

大学毕业后见得就少了，各自忙于生计，他们之间的关系就比以前清楚多了，毫无感情的肉体关系。

人心是肉长得，虽然开始确实是被信息素所吸引了，香甜的能搅碎理智的气味打碎了他们之间最普通的关系，这些年该做的爱他们一场没落下，原本那颗冷酷的心变质了，黑羽像一场魔术秀，永远有你意想不到的惊喜，他的冷静理智，他可爱的一面，他床上性感的样子…...像佐料加进生活里，有了酸甜苦辣。

黑羽的感情不问他本人也不会知道，白马不会问也不可能问，他不介意做人型按摩棒，能和黑羽做爱的日子他很喜欢，但他不确定这份感情是不是爱。他可以一条一条列出黑羽的好，也可以一条一条否定掉，他像掉进了兔子洞中，不知道到底是现实还是梦。我爱他吗？他爱我吗？这个无解的疑问被翻来覆去的自我询问。

这场灾难渊源是什么已经无从考证了。

白马刚转到江古田高中的时候就出了名，比起英国留学的名侦探，精致美丽而多金的alpha更能引起思春少女们的注意，其他身份只是为此再刷了层金。

彼时黑羽还未分化，他对这个矫情做作的英国绅士全无好感，或许这是身体的预感，对坏事的自然厌恶。

突如其来的分化令人咋舌，他以前从未考虑过自己的性别。本来突如其来的燥热感就让他有些不适，权当房间太小闷热，等他嗅到一阵一阵的波特酒香时已经迟了，进入发情期的身体向外散发着浓郁的信息素，四肢发软，性器开始勃起，后穴瘙痒难耐，香气缠上近在咫尺的alpha。青春期的身体是最敏感的，被信息素影响的白马失去了理智，他只能按着本能的欲望去侵占面前的omega。他们像疯了一样在狭小的器材室做爱，omega被摁在软垫上，淫水流了一地，根本不懂控制的呻吟尖叫，眼泪口水流了满脸，涨红的阴茎随着alpha顶弄的动作吐着白液，被顶进生殖器都没回过神来。

太香了，颈侧的腺体因为性爱发涨，肿出一块小包，高浓度的信息素从这里溢了出来，引诱着alpha去犯罪。白马吻了上去，唇瓣轻轻触碰一下这块诱人的软肉。

黑羽猛然从快感中惊醒了，他剧烈的挣扎，手死死捂着腺体，尖叫声像脆弱的玻璃碎裂，“不要标记我！不要标记我！”他妄图逃开，alpha在体内成的结钉住了他，那双漂亮的深蓝色眼睛清醒明亮，写满了恐惧。

他没等到这场闹剧结束就累得昏过去了，再醒来已经在医院，摸到皮质手感的防咬环才安下心来。

发情期无法避免，他尝试用抑制剂，却发现下个月愈发凶猛的发情反应更难招架，折磨自己的的不仅仅是不断渴求的身体，还有精神。身体想念被alpha占有的感觉，这个意识让他有些崩溃。最终他还是求上了白马，以不可以完全标记为前提的性爱平稳的渡过发情期。

那个高中二年级的口头约定维持了八年，平稳的像他们是一对爱人。


	2. 星夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是爱吗？

02 星夜

被通知他有未婚夫并且婚期将至的时候黑羽快斗是懵的，这个平白多出的未婚夫让他回忆了好久，脑子里翻了个遍才从积灰的角落里找到了那个名字：工藤新一。

虽说是想起来了，但印象里还是屁点大小孩，脸都糊成一团，在一起玩应该是小学的时候，那小孩聪明又臭屁，脑子里只有福尔摩斯的木头一块，戏弄他的时候脸涨的通红，苹果似的，一本正经的威胁不给他带糖吃，反正当时关系还不错。

说起来能好上还是长辈的关系，老爸既是工藤先生的友人又对其夫人有授教之恩，两家来往多了，他也和工藤新一熟识，只是后来老爸出了事，老妈四处旅游，就没再见过了。

怕这婚约是当年老爸立下的，现在第二性早在出生就可以查了，他将分化结果告诉老妈的时候她一点都不惊讶，怎么想也能猜到他们早就知道这件事了，虽然不知道当年他们约了什么，但也逃不出那几条，他现在这日子该是都能符合。

送佛送到西，老妈连婚前的约会(算不上)也给自己安排好了，时间地点清清楚楚，说什么跟他好好聊聊啊，那迫切的语气让他一阵恶寒。

凑巧的是那日子撞上他的发情期，被欲望支配的脑子糊成一团，拉着白马不让他走，硬是搞到了凌晨，醒来已经十点过一刻，腰腿酸软，身上都是性爱过后的印记，他睁着眼神游了半晌，猛然想起中午有个约，迟了免不了被老妈一顿臭骂。

前两天他忙昏了头，没空搭理其他有的没的，避孕药也忘了提前吃，现在补救也不够时间。他急急忙忙收拾了一下自己，因为熬夜和过度疲惫而惨白的脸和浓重的黑眼圈用化妆品遮了一下，挑了件盖的严实的衣服，起码看上去还像个人样。

他现在状态很差，缺觉，没吃早餐胃里泛着恶心，身上还有一股压不住的alpha味，现在去见结婚对象简直是最糟糕的选择，这个样子直接可以登上“年度十大最浪omega”榜首。黑羽踩着云般飘到了约定的地点，工藤已经到了，互相打招呼入座后他就开始神游，他确信一个正常的alpha能清楚的嗅到他身上的味道，属于另一个alpha的印记，可以肯定的是工藤新一注意到了，但却平静的无法理喻。奇怪的男人，黑羽在内心这样评价他。

菜上齐了他注意到没有鱼，身为日本人怕鱼简直是难以理解的事情，但总有人会成为那个“不可能”，大概是事先了解过，否则他恐怕会在这个巨大的刺激前倒下，这个细心的地方让他心情好了些许，但身体的不适让他一顿饭下来没吃几口。大概是昏了头，他闲下就盯着工藤新一开始胡思乱想，脸没有白马漂亮，和自己有七八分相像，宽肩窄腰，衣服包裹下隐隐透出肌肉线条。

被盯久了自然有了感觉，工藤递给了他一个迷茫的眼神他才意识到自己失态，忙不迭送上一个完美的笑容和一个小魔术。

这场尴尬的约会最终在工藤接到了警视厅的电话后结束了，他昏昏沉沉回了家，倒头就睡，接近傍晚时被胃部的饥饿感唤醒，搁在床头的避孕药提醒了他还没吃过这个事实，无奈之下放弃了去厨房寻找食物。

发情期像潮水，起起落落，夜里涌动的情潮又爬了黑羽满身，热得不像话。小屋里没有别人，残留在房间里的波特酒味是他唯一的安慰，被子被裹在了身上，鼻尖贴着嗅着上面残留的味道，手指抚慰着自己的下体。

“好想......”

勃起的前端硬得发痛，却迟迟射不出来，omega的身体被调教得很好，不被玩弄后面就很难发泄，黑羽颤抖的伸着两根手指捅进了松软的穴口，里面湿得一塌糊涂，轻轻一动就有滋滋的水声，指尖擦过腺体的强烈快感让他浑身一颤，惊喘了一声就把精液喷在了被褥上。这是难熄灭的大火，只会愈烧愈烈，他像脱水的鱼躺在河床上喘息，可惜没有救命的好心人路过。

他失了神，想到父母常对小孩说的话，只要听话你就可以......那么听话的孩子得不到奖励到底是谁的错？只不过从开始就是彻头彻尾的谎言。

-

“好慢。”黑羽独自念叨着。

白马进门他就闻到味了，他刚刚醒来不久，过度劳累让他在用按摩棒把自己玩高潮后就沉沉的睡着了，肛口被震得发麻，但穴肉仍不满足的箍着粗大的按摩棒，发情期的omega格外敏感，闻到味就感觉全身热起来了，烧的理智都有些溃散。

长裤他一直没有脱下来，上面精液、淫液都干透了，皱巴巴的贴在腿上，他蹬了几下把长裤褪了下来扔在一边，把碍事的衣服都扒了下来。热的不行，身体自顾自的发着烫，从内里传出的躁动让汗水浸湿了身上唯一的衬衫，黑羽可怜巴巴的蜷起身子，希望可以缓解一些痛苦。他被浸在滚烫水里了，什么都听不清，什么都看不清，只渴望有人来拯救他的痛苦。

整个晚上的性事他都没有什么深刻的印象，在欲海里沉沉浮浮，偶尔清醒过来才意识到面前的人是白马。在这波发情热过去后，他的大脑才完全清醒过来，他又想到了下午的约会，想到了近在咫尺的婚礼，他想，我们这段关系，也要结束了。

“我要结婚了，白马。”他说着，身体没有动一下，眼泪却不争气的从眼角落了下来。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没什么灵感写的乱七八糟，感谢看到这的您


End file.
